La Traicion
by Nikk0
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Takouji. Takuya es utilizado ¿Podra Kouji consolarlo? Y ¿Podra confesarle sus sentimientos?


Hola gente ¿Cómo están? Yo bien. Bueno esto es un Takouji que se me ocurrió de improviso

Ahora si, **EL FIC**

…

P.O.V Kouji

Me encanta la lluvia, tanto que ahora mismo estoy dando un paseo bajo ella. Me gusta porque me ayuda a despejar mi mente, me gusta porque es calma, me gusta porque me recuerda a… Takuya. Yo lo amo pero el sale con Zoe. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

Veo a alguien sentado en una banca del parque, bajo la lluvia, de camiseta y shorts ¿Cómo es posible que haya personas que, con este frio, anden así? No me lo explico.

No le doy mayor importancia hasta que veo que es…

-¡Takuya! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto desconcertado

-…- el simplemente guarda silencio con la mirada en el suelo

-Responde ¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo ahora sacudiéndolo

-Ah… hola Kouji- me dice con un semblante triste

-Ven vamos a tu casa y allí me explicas todo- le digo y el solo se limita a asentir

…

Cuando llegamos, prácticamente podía escuchar el silencio

-¿No hay nadie?-

-Mis padres salieron y Shinya duerme-

-Está bien-

-Sécate y ve a mi cuarto… te explicare todo-

Una vez seco voy hacia al cuarto. Quiero saber que le ocurrió

End P.O.V Kouji

…

P.O.V Takuya

Todavía no puedo creer lo que paso. Todo fue muy rápido

Una vez que estoy seco me dirijo hacia donde esta Kouji, le dije que le contaría todo y eso hare

Entro y lo primero que hago es sentarme en sus piernas y envolver las mías alrededor de su cintura mientras recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro

-Taku…- al parecer se quedo sin palabras ante mis actos

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kouji?- le pregunto mientras empiezo a llorar sobre su hombro

-¿Qué sucede Taku?- me pregunta

-Me utilizaron- le digo casi como un susurro

-¿Cómo? Y ¿Quién?- me dijo sorprendido

-Zoe… todo empezó una tarde…

_**Flash Back**_

_Me encontraría con ella en el parque, teníamos una cita._

_Todo iba normal hasta que me pregunto algo que me sorprendió_

_-Taku ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir a mi casa?- me dijo en tono provocador_

_-¿P-Pero y tus padres?- le pregunte curioso por la proposición_

_-No habrá nadie más que nosotros dos-_

_-E-Esta bien, si insistes-_

_Cuando llegamos cenamos y nos preparamos para hacer "eso" que solo se debería hacer por amor y no por otra razón. Al otro día desperté y la vi a mi lado_

_-Buenos días, mi amor- la desperté_

_-Buenos días- me respondió_

_-¿Qué haremos ahora?-_

_-Debes irte- me dijo, quede algo intrigado por la respuesta_

_-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso llegan tus padres?- le pregunte con algo de temor_

_-No, debes irte porque ya no te amo- mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón se partió ante este comentario_

_-¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué ya no me amas?-_

_-Lo único que quería saber es que tan bien lo hacías, y ahora que ya lo sé, ya no te necesito- me dijo con un tono de indiferencia_

_-¿Para ti solo era un objeto?-_

_-Así es y ahora vete o diré que me violaste- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria_

_Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, en silencio y mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro_

_Estuve en el parque hasta que me encontraste_

_**End Flash Back**_

¿Por qué solo a mi me pasa esto?-

-Shhh, tranquilo ya paso- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Siempre que me enamoro de alguien, terminan rompiéndome el corazón. Creo que mi destino es vivir sin amor-

-No digas eso, claro que alguien te ama- me respondió

Yo no le dije mas nada y, sin previo aviso, quede dormido en su hombro

End P.O.V Takuya

…

P.O.V Kouji

Se durmió en mi hombro, yo me recosté en la cama aun con Takuya encima, y acomode su cabeza sobre mi pecho para que le sirviera a modo de almohada.

Mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos alguien entró al cuarto

-¿Hermano? ¿Estás aquí?- era Shinya

-Shhh… está dormido- le dije tratando que ese momento no acabara

-Se ven muy tiernos juntos- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Por favor Kouji… tendría que ser ciego para no ver que se aman ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

-No lo sé, tal vez hoy… hey-

-¿Ves? Te hice confesar. Bueno suerte- acto seguido se retiro del cuarto

Yo quede pensado en cómo decirle lo que sentía a Taku. Pero no paso mucho para que yo también quedara sumido en el mundo de Morfeo

End P.O.V Kouji

…

Ambos quedaron así por un par de horas hasta que Takuya despertó primero

-Kouji- dijo mientras refregaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su amigo

-¿Qué sucede Taku?- dijo mientras le sonreía

-Nada, solo quería ver tus ojos- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

Kouji solo se sonrojo por la respuesta

-Kou, ¿Te pasa algo? Estas rojo-

-Nada… solo quería… confesarte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-Yo… t-te… a-amo- dijo casi como un susurro –Creo… que es mejor que me vaya-

Kouji estaba por retirarse pero algo lo detuvo. Al mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que era la mano de su amigo

-Espera Kou… no te vayas-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo también te amo- dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos –Yo estaba con Zoe porque creía que tu nunca me amarías-

En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en los rostros de ambos para luego fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso

Al separarse por la falta de aire, el castaño quedo con una incógnita

-Kou, ¿Cómo se que tu no me romperás el corazón?-

-Eso es fácil, porque yo realmente te amo y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, además yo jamás me separare de tu lado-

-Gracias, mi amor- dijo antes de besarlo otra vez

Pero en ese momento alguien apareció en la puerta

-Al fin, ya era hora que se juntaran- dijo Shinya

-Fuera de aquí ¬¬- dijo Takuya con un enojo solo comparable con el amor que sentía por Kouji

Shinya se retiro en el instante. El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilo, durmiendo en la cama del castaño

FIN

…

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero sus Review aunque ya sé que no recibiré nada

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración economía a cambio


End file.
